Transformers: Prime Season 3 - Rewritten
by thatonegamergirl117
Summary: A better version of season 3 that's longer than only 16 episodes! Also, centered around two of the best Autobots around! WARNINGS: slash, rape, pairings (mature content) in the Transformers: Prime-verse (during later chapters, until then it's all fluff and fun). Rated M in the future. Not overly Romance but that's the best category to fit it.
1. Chapter 1

**So this was supposed to be a story about an ArceexOC pairing but when I started typing it up my fingers wouldn't listen and this is what happened (honestly, I still don't understand what happened, so a third fanfic story may be published soon...) This story will be following after the episode Evolution and will follow my own plot, not Hasbros (and it will be longer than 16 fraggin episodes/chapters because seriously, why would you do that to us Hasbro?)**

* * *

"Stop that mech!" a voice booms behind me.

With all the fear coursing through my energon right now, I was surprised to hear a laugh escape my voice box. Today was the day, the day I was finally free. I continue my mad dash down the maze-like halls headed straight for the escape pods. I turn a corner and scramble onto the ceiling, holding the rafters with a tight grip. The Vehicons chasing me run past, thinking I was still ahead of them. I was about to jump down when more footsteps startle me. Two Vehicons were escorting a prisoner down the hall. I watch, curious. The prisoner looked like he came from an interrogation – or just a beating – and energon dripped out of many cracks in his armor. However, despite all that he held his head high and walked without wavering to wherever they were taking him.

'_Don't do it'_ I tell myself, watching them walk under me. _'You've planned this for a long time, don't ruin it now.' _

"Aw, slag," I mumble as I jump down, right on top of the two Vehicons. Luckily, I was able to knock them offline quickly and quietly. Releasing the mech from his cuffs, I look around before whispering, "If ya want outta here, follow me."

The mech nods, catching up to the situation quickly. We both begin to sprint, the injured mech surprisingly continuing as if all his systems were running normally. Eventually, we make it to my original destination – a supply room.

The mech's optic ridges draw together, probably questioning my sanity. Although, when I open the door his questioning look disappears. Instead of a supply-filled closet, there was an escape pod outfitted right in front of a release hatch. I open the pod, leaning in to check that everything was running normally. Once I was satisfied I climb back out and gesture for him to climb inside.

"What about you?" the mech finally speaks. His voice was on the edge of monotone, but hinted at sounding concerned.

"Ah'll improvise," I tell him, "wouldn' be thah firs' time. Oh, an' take this." I unsubspace my last cube of energon, handing it to him. With that, I nod before closing the hatch, the mech's face leaving my view. The pod's protocols begin to take over. Slowly, the sealed door opens, and I hold tightly to the wall fighting against the vacuum of space. I watch as the pod leaves, arcing away from the ship before disappearing out of view completely. "Ah mus' be fragged in thah head," I mumble to myself, carefully opening the door to the supply room before slipping out.

I make my way back down to the main escape pod hanger, sticking to the shadows. By now, all the Vehicons thought I had bailed when they saw the first pod leave, and were now all headed to file their reports, groaning about what the commander would do to them for allowing a prisoner to escape. I snicker silently, glad to have raised a little more hell than they thought.

Finally, I make it to the hanger, glancing around quickly before darting for an escape pod. All stayed quiet as I climbed inside and punched in the coordinates I had been saving for a few mega-cycles now. Silently, the pod maneuvers itself out of the ship and continues on the same path the first pod took. My optics begin to offline automatically, warnings popping up on my visor that I needed to recharge. I take one last glance at the shrinking ship behind me, sighing and relaxing for the first time since before the war, then I slip into recharge peacefully.

* * *

**How was it? PLEASE review it is what encourages me to write more on my stories! Also, anyone have any ideas, because I'm just winging it right now...**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is a little longer than the first but still not as long as I would like, sorry guys. Still, I wanted to get these two out today because I may have to wait until next week to update (I have another fanfic that I have abused so I need to get back to that one first). And for those of you wondering, Jazz and Prowl look like their G1 selves except with a more modern streamline look and a paint job to match their alt-modes (no hood/bumper torso sticking out here, sorry)**

**Anyway, enjoy! Oh, and I don't own Transformers or else it would all be about how Jazz and Prowl fall in love...**

* * *

Suddenly, the pod crashes, jerking me awake. I begin to grumble about lousy Decepticon technology when the pod's screen displays the position of the second pod. "Slag, the mech!" I shout, remembering the injured prisoner I rescued. I force the wrecked hatch open and jump out, blinded by the brightness that surrounds me. My optics slowly begin to adjust and I take a moment to view my surroundings. Everywhere around me seemed flat until I turned to look behind me. A large piece of metal was twisted and bent to look almost like it should be a part of Kaon after the city was ruined by the Decepticons. My visor indicates that the second pod was just behind the twisted metal, so I head in that direction.

"Over here," the mech's voice calls out.

I rush over towards him, keeping my sensors alert for any other presence. The mech's leg was stuck under the pod's door, which must have fallen off its hinges while he was trying to get out. "On the coun' o' three, lift," I tell him, grabbing the door. "One, two, _three_," we both push, grunting at the effort. The door falls the other way with a clang, echoing around us.

"Thanks," the mech struggles to his pedes. Once to his feet, he looks around, "where did we arrive at?"

"Planet called Earth – I think," I tell him, glancing back at the metal.

"Earth? The place Optimus Prime was calling the Autobots to," realization hits the mech.

"Ya, Ah'm Jazz, by the way," I tell the mech, pasting a smile on my face.

"My designation is Prowl. Thank you for assisting in my escape," Prowl formally replies.

"No problem, it's – was – mah job. Ah was the commanding officer of the saboteurs, helped in rescue missions a lot." I tell him, creating small talk while trying to think of what to do next.

"I was a police officer at Praxus," Prowl replies with, checking over himself for major injuries.

"Ah think we should get moving, if ya can move?" I suggest.

"I am functioning at an average rate for travel, but we may need to stop to rest every few cycles," Prowl says with what has become a pattern of cold, calculating responses.

I nod, beginning to walk away from the wreckage.

(BREAK)

"Hold up a nano-click," I tell Prowl, stopping in my tracks. I had heard something that sounded … like an engine. "Ya hear that?" I ask him.

Prowl pauses for a minute, focusing on his audio receptors, "Sounds similar to a Cybertronian's inner circuits."

"Yeah," I agree. I turn away from our decided path, headed towards the noise. I make my way towards a large rock formation. From how loud the sound was to my audio receptors now, it seemed like the source was just behind the formation. I slowly poke my head around the corner, keeping in the shadow of the rock. Transport vehicles whizzed past, too fast to be able to notice me. _'perfect timing,'_ I think, smirking. I focus in on a silver car with black decals as it nears. Quickly, my T-cog scanners activate and scan the form. I feel my armor shift slightly to accommodate the new alt-form. I walk back to where Prowl is sitting, resting while I was investigating.

"Check this out," I tell him, transforming into what my visor tells me is a Pontiac Solstice.

Prowl's optic ridges draw together, analyzing my new form, "it will provide faster transportation," is all he comments.

"Ya should go find one, it'll make moving around easier," I suggest.

Prowl rises to his feet shakily. I would help him, but when I tried that earlier he shoved me away and told me he was functioning fine. Slag-head didn't know when he needed help. Transforming into my bi-pedal mode, I follow him to the road that the vehicles were traveling on. A white and blue car had parked on the side, observing the other vehicles that passed by. Prowl took an interest in it, preparing his scanners.

When his armor begins to shift around him Prowl hisses and clenches his fist in pain. "Ya okay?" I ask, stepping forward.

"I'm fine," he snaps back before changing into his alt-mode. I had decided that the only emotions Prowl could show was rage, pain, and nothing at all.

"Lookin' good," I tell him, transforming back into the Pontiac. I notice writing on the side of Prowl's alt-mode. "Would ya look at that, ya chose a police vehicle," I comment.

"It would seem so," the mech says stiffly. "Shall we continue?" he asks.

I blink my headlights in response before taking off, making sure Prowl followed. _'I hope we find the Autobots soon. As cute lookin as he is, Prowl sure is a pain in the aft. I don't know how much more of this I can take.'_

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Writers live for those things 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry about such the long wait. I really didn't mean to procrastinate but it just kinda happened (don't worry, Prowl made me get my aft in gear and now I have a few chappies ready). Anyways, enjoy and review!**

* * *

It didn't take long for the Autobots to find us. We had stopped to cool our engines and figure out which way to go next when a green vortex materialized next to us. A large red and blue mech was the first to step out of the ground bridge. After him came a small blue femme, probably a scout or Special Ops like myself, and a blue and gold Praxian.

It didn't take me long to recognize the red and blue mech, "Optimus, long time no see. Nice upgrades." I stay slouched against the canyon wall while Prowl shifts himself to stand straighter than he already was.

"It is good to see you again, Jazz. This is Arcee," Optimus gestures towards the femme, "and this is Smokescreen, who seems to no longer be our newest recruit. If you wish to stay of course."

"Slag yeah ah'm stayin. Hate to say it, but it's been borin without a 'Con's aft to kick," I tell him, "Oh, and this here is Prowler, picked him up on my way off a prison transport."

I notice Arcee's optics narrow just slightly at that comment, but otherwise her posture remains relaxed. However, Prowl seems to stiffen more, "My true designation is Prowl. I apologize for Jazz, it appears he has picked up a little virus during his travels. It would be an honor to join the Autobots, if you will have me."

I suppress a chuckle as best I can, trying to look offended, "Who said anything 'bout a virus? Ah'm runnin better than you right now!"

At that Arcee truly studies Prowl's condition, "Optimus, we should probably have Ratchet check out these injuries, some of them look like they may be infected."

Optimus comms the cranky, well-known medic, "Ratchet, we require a ground bridge and the med bay."

I look over to Prowl, who seems to still be walking well on his own. My gaze then darts over to the other Praxian, Smokescreen. Luckily, my visor hid my optics or else he would have known I'd caught him staring at Prowl. I drop back to where he was standing while the ground bridge appears again. "So, you know Prowl? Ah mean, you two are both Praxian, weren't your kind real close and all?" I ask him.

Smokescreen shifts his doorwings uncomfortably, "Well, I remember him but I don't know how well he'll-"

"I hope Smokescreen hasn't caused too much trouble in your ranks, sir. He was well known for a gambling problem in Praxus, most of the time I met him while he was in stasis cuffs," Prowl talks to the Prime as if they were old friends.

Optimus's optics brighten in amusement, not saying anything on the matter. Although, Arcee had a look in her eye that suggested this tidbit was going to be used mercilessly back at base. I simply shake my head, "If you're gonna get in trouble kid, ya could've at least pulled some good pranks instead of wastin' credits." Smokescreen opens his mouth to argue, then thinks second about it and walks ahead of me through the groundbridge.

By now we were inside the Autobot base, which frankly disappointed me. There were large amounts of tech strewn around and a small area cleared with one makeshift berth set in the center of it. A red and white mech turns towards us, "Berth, now," he orders Prowl, already scanning him.

I opt to look around and avoid the medic's wrath, having recognized him as Ratchet. "Humans?" I ask Optimus, eyeing the four organics that were staring at me.

Suddenly, one with a … strange … style choice starts hammering me with questions, "Whoa, were you guys in a fight? Where did you come from? Are you a Wrecker? How many 'Cons have you smashed?"

"Easy there, is that normal?" I turn and ask Smokescreen.

He shrugs, "Only Miko, you get used to her though."

"Sorry about her," another organic with black hair pipes up, "I'm Jack, you know Miko by now, and this is Raf. We're pretty much the only humans that know about the war with the Decepticons."

"Nice ta' meet ya. Ah'm Jazz, and ah'm not a Wrecker, femme," I explain to Miko, "so I don't smash 'Cons as much, ah'm a part of Special Ops."

Miko's face only brightens even more, "Cool!"

"Jazz, this is our human liaison Agent William Fowler. He supervises the war on his planet and deals with the communications between his government," Optimus introduces the last human.

I nod, turning to look at the rest of the Autobots that had gathered. Two I recognized, a yellow scout that was just barely taller than me, Bumblebee, and a large blue mech, Ultra Magnus. Optimus introduces me to the rest of Team Prime. Eventually, Arcee speaks up through everyone's questions, "So, what _is _your full story anyway?" Her shoulders were tense and optics narrowed in suspicion.

I lean back against the hanger wall, getting ready to explain the long story, "During the war ah had been Special Ops, eventually being promoted to stand-in commander for a large group of 'em. Our mission was simple enough: get in, get info, raise hell, and get out. The target area for the mission was on the outskirts of Kaon, apparently a temporary base for some Combaticons had been set up an' my CO wanted to know if it was true. Well, it was, but Soundwave had been stationed there with 'em. Most of my team got out, but Soundwave opened a groundbridge and ran me through it. The slagging thing dropped me right in the middle of a 'Con ship, an' they were expectin' a visitor. That was the beginning of a long stay on the transport. Eventually, they got tired of just hauling us around and we were put to work as maintenance bots. That's when ah picked up on your beacon for this planet, an' ah hauled tailpipe to try an' get here. While ah was makin' my little prison break, Mr. Sunshine over there got in the way so he came too." With that comment, Prowl glares at me from the Med Bay.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Optimus places a servo on my shoulder, I shrug it off.

"It's my own fault for being a slag-head an' thinking ah could take Soundwave."

Smokescreen looks at me intently, having listened to my story. "You didn't happen to come across Alpha Trion, did you?" he asks.

"No," my face forms a frown, bowing my head to the ground and I clench my servos into fists, "but some of the 'prisoners' were jus' Neutrals."

Again, Optimus speaks up, "it was no secret that our entire race got caught up in the war, now it is our mission to prevent that from happening to our new home, Earth."

* * *

**BTW, special thanks to all my followers, favorites, and reviews! I really enjoy seeing them. Also, anyone up for some plotting 'Cons? Cause I feel like writing about plotting 'Cons right now...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah, scheming 'Cons just make me get all warm and gooey inside XD Anyways, enjoy! **

* * *

**Nemesis – The Command Center**

"Only the two pods are left, sir," a Vehicon reports through the comms. "No sign of struggle anywhere either."

"Ah, so they were Autobots." Megatron grins. A few Vehicons working in the command center grimace and flinch back seeing their lord's strange reaction. Every-bot knew that an angry Megatron was not one to be trifled with; but whenever he was pleased, the warlord became outright unpredictable.

"You," Starscream hesitates, "don't seem troubled by this, my lord?"

Megatron turns from the screen, now staring down at his Air Commander. "Not in the slightest," he continues to smirk, like a sparkling that knew a secret, causing Starscream to back away from the gladiator slowly.

* * *

**Autobot Base**

"Wait, you actually did that? Unreal!" Miko exclaims at my story. "You were like a cyber-ninja or something!"

I chuckle, amused by the organic femme's reaction. "Every-bot had to go through that kinda training before they could take active duty in the field of Special Ops. It was completely different from the life of a Wrecker." I gesture over to Bulkhead, whose optics flash with amusement.

Now, Miko turns her attention over to her guardian, "So, what was your training like? Did you just smash dummy 'Cons all day?"

I tune out Bulkhead's story, silently making my leave and entering the med bay. Prowl is resting on the berth, still in recharge with an Energon drip set up. "How is he, Ratch?" I ask.

The red bot turns around suddenly, not having noticed my entrance. "Primus, Jazz! You're going to make my spark give out one of these days."

"Sorry," I say, trying to keep the amusement hidden from my voice.

"His recovery is going well," Ratchet returns to the subject, "but, I fear the mental trauma he has been through is worse than any physical blow his armor received. I have seen mechs come off the battle field with worse injuries and recover just fine – both mentally and physically. But, when it comes to actual torture – interrogation – like he went through, many mechs start to break down."

Ratchet pauses, letting the information sink in. Of course, I knew that from my training, but my processor chose to block it out for as long as possible. "I know," I whisper, "but he seems to be coping fine."

The medic hesitates, taking a glance at Prowl before returning his gaze to me. "Optimus is the only other one I have informed of this, but with you two having come from the same situation I think Prowl is most likely to reach out to you when the time comes," again, Ratchet hesitates, "Prowl has a battle computer, designed for tactical processing, installed."

A battle computer, few mechs willingly chose that upgrade. And even then, most were battle-hardened warriors that wanted an extra edge. It is rumored that the upgrade made mechs fall apart, slowly glitching until there was nothing left of their processor except the battle computer. "So it's holding him together, but also making him fall apart?" I guess, thinking it through. The battle computer could be helping deal with the trauma, but for how long?

"Exactly," Ratchet says, his voice dropping even lower in volume, "you were there, you know what he is trying to cope with. When – if – he reaches out to you, you need to be ready to take the full force of it, Jazz."

I nod, itching to be out of the sober situation. "I get ya, Ratchet. I'll be there for 'im, if he wants it."

"Good, now get the frag out of my med bay," he pulls a wrench out of his subspace.

"Leavin," I turn and haul tailpipe back to the rec room.

* * *

"Optimus, don't you think things have been pretty quiet around here?" Smokescreen blurts out one day after his patrol with Arcee.

"You're right, I think I like when Miko has detention," I joke, earning myself a few chuckles from Jack and Raf, along with Arcee's signature glare.

"You are correct, Smokescreen. There has been little to no activity from the Decepticons as of late," Optimus responds, ignoring my jibes as usual.

The other bots nod in agreement, "So, what are they doing then?" Arcee asks.

A monotone voice – one I have learned to recognize – pipes up, "84 percent chance of Decepticon plan, 16 percent chance of Energon deprivation leading to less frequent activity."

Everyone turns to see Prowl standing right outside the med bay, welds still prominent on his armor. I darken my visor, sneaking a gaze at the other Autobots' reactions. Optimus's gave away nothing, along with Ultra Magnus. Although, Bulkhead's and Arcee's optics grew cold, while Smokescreen and 'Bee looked away shyly.

I let a huff escape my vents, causing a few 'bots to jump in place. "Nice ta see ya on your pedes," I comment, breaking the silence. Man, these mechs didn't even remember how to be social from before the war, something I intended to fix. "So, the 'Cons are planning something. How 'bout I go find out what that planning is? It's what I'm trained for, and I haven't been able to really put my skills to good use here yet."

"Ep, ep, ep, I haven't cleared you for close combat missions, JUST patrol," Ratchet pokes his head out of the med bay to lecture me.

Slaggin' patrol. There was no fun in that, except when I went out with 'Bee or Smokescreen. That was the only time I could put my alt mode's speed to the test. Plus, 'Bee had a good taste in Earth's music. But, both 'bots got boring after a while. No, what I wanted - needed - right now was some good ol' Special Ops activity, or just beating the living spark out of 'Cons, either one would suffice right now.

Optimus chooses to interrupt before I can argue back, "Although Ratchet has not yet cleared Jazz, I must agree that we need to find out what the Decepticons' next move will be. Therefore, Bumblebee, Arcee, you will depart on a scouting mission to an energon mine with slow traffic. You will gather any intelligence and report back here without making yourselves known, understood?"

"Yes, sir. But," Arcee shifts uncomfortably, "how can we trust Prowl's calculations?"

I look to Prowl, expecting a dramatic reaction after the offense she threw at him. However, Arcee is only rewarded with a set of blue optics being trained on her and a slight upwards twitch of the doorwings. "My processor is running at an efficient capacity of 96.974 percent. The chances of my calculations being incorrect is highly improbable." That received five-too-many pairs of curious, if not suspicious, optics trained on the former Enforcer.

Again, I let an exasperated huff escape my ventilation systems, tired of the other mechs – particularly one femme – trying to find out every little detail, "So, who's gonna pick Miko up from school?"

* * *

**Anyone else want more 'Con action? Please review, those things make me as happy as Ratchet practically shipping Prowl and Jazzie! (P.S. any grammar mistakes are my own problem so if you see any and feel like going all grammar nazi on my aft just PM me cause I get embarrassed if I keep making the same mistake over and over)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! Just wanted to give another thanks to all my favs. followers and reviews! Special thanks to immacowcowsgomoo cause she is an awesome transformers buddy and jazzxprowl shipper! Also, Happy birthday to Misha Collins! Okay, I'm done, now enjoy!**

* * *

**The Nemesis – Energon Storage Supply**

"So, you were in the Command Center when Lord Megatron opened the comm. Link?" Mining Drone 362-R asks, piling the energon cubes with Vehicon 571-T.

"Yeah, I was working one of the system's computers. It wasn't anything special, no one even responded," the purple Vehicon answers.

"I heard from 934-R that a transport ship pinged back, something about a mech named Barricade," The miner's comment causes 571-T to shudder, pausing in his work. Barricade was a ruthless Decepticon, the Vehicon had served under him for at least a mega-cycle before being reassigned to the Nemesis.

Slowly, the Vehicon begins to regain his composure, "Whatever, as long as I stay on the Nemesis, I don't care what sort of glitch-heads show up."

* * *

**Autobot Base**

"I win," I declare, looking down at the holo-cards that Smokescreen had supplied.

"What? No way, I – I –" Smokescreen stammers, looking down at my displayed hand.

I chuckle, starting to play _Sweet Victory_ through my radio. "And I thought you would have wasted your credits on something that you were half decent at," I say, now singing to the song.

"Will you shut that off?!" Ratchet turns around, wielding a wrench, "I have very fragile calibrations to calculate if you don't mind."

Reluctantly, I power off my radio. "So, what's so important this time, Doc Bot?" I ask, having nothing better to do.

"Just trying to, oh I don't know, maybe help find out what the Decepticons are planning?" Ratchet replies.

"Jeez, what crawled into your vents and died?" I duck, knowing all too well that the wrench aimed for me would hit Smokescreen instead. After a clang echoed through the room I finally rise from my crouch laughing.

"Jazz," Optimus walks up to intervene, "I believe Prowl is ready to start regular patrols."

Primes always seemed to take all the fun away from things. Then again, it would be good to try and pry _something _from the Praxian. He was taking my reputation of being mysterious, and that would not do. The police-bot was keeping too much to himself. What was worse: he was as unpredictable as I. Even when a bot tried to pull the mysterious past voodoo like me, I could predict their every move. But, Prowl was just plain and fraggin simple. No bot was like that, every one of them had a twist, a secret edge just waiting to be exposed, I just had to find out what.

Then again, I'd never met a bot with a battle computer. "Yeah, sure boss bot."

* * *

"Jazz, stop for a klik," Prowl calls to me, slowing down in his alt-mode.

"Stop? I ain't stoppin till ya give me some answers, mech," I tell him. For two Earth hours I had been prying the blue and white bot for answers, _anything_ emotional. So far, I had scrap.

"No, Jazz, I meant stop your alt-mode," Prowl shouts at me, having stopped completely while I kept driving.

"Why?" I ask, turning back to him.

"I have noticed that the Enforcer cars here are different than my alt-mode. If I wish to blend in then I must alter my police car to match theirs," Prowl tells me.

I run a search on Prowl's current car mode, "What's wrong with a Caprice?" I ask.

"I have already stated, it raises question because it does not match the Enforcers' cars here," Prowl repeats, voice just barely straining.

"Yeah, whatever, mech," if I was in my bipedal mode, I would probably shrug.

For the second time, we find ourselves waiting behind a rock and spying on a highway. Eventually, a police car passes by. Luckily, Prowl caught the speeding car in time and ran a quick scan.

Prowl transforms, this time into a black and white car with curvy letters imprinted near the gas cap, "To serve and protect. Sounds like ya, Prowler," I tell him, seeing what reaction that will cause.

"Do not call me that," he responds coldly.

"Fine, hey looks like the Saleen has a more powerful engine, and it's not too bad on the optics, either."

"Yes, well we may continue our patrol now," Prowl informs me.

Looks like the big guy didn't handle compliments very well, or at least didn't know how to. I wonder what he would do with flirting? Oh man, this was gonna be too much fun.

We return to our driving, after fifteen minutes of not getting anything out of him I finally decide to be blunt, "So, how'd ya get a battle computer?"

"My family consisted of a long line of Enforcers. Naturally, I wanted to continue to take pride in that and arranged for a battle computer to be installed during my early training," Prowl doesn't even skip a beat, as if he was the one to have told me about it in the first place.

"What information did the 'Cons want on the transport ship, then, if ya were just a normal Enforcer?" I ask, keeping my tone casual.

Prowl hesitates, either out of giving away info or the sudden change in questions, "They kept asking about encrypted Autobot messages."

Well, now it was time to see if I could get anywhere with my processor games, "Do ya like blue and white or black and white better?"

Prowl actually slows down now, "Is that question relevant somehow?"

"It's not supposed ta be," I tell him, observing his reactions. No doubt his battle computer was now in a mess trying to figure out my logic.

"Do ya know who interrogated you?" I ask. By now, I felt downright evil. I was testing how far his processor could stretch before it snapped. From Prowl's physical reactions, I could tell he was close to glitching.

"Yes, they made their designations very well known," Prowl answers.

Slag, he was trying to play me back. Now it was dangerous, "Ever take a mech ta the berth, or are ya just one of those femme-only guys?"

This caused a strange reaction, one I did not expect. Prowl stopped, and transformed. I do the same, looking back at him but keeping my distance. "Well?" I ask, growing mockingly impatient.

"I don't remember," He tells me, keeping his tone the same although his wings droop just the slightest.

"Aw, scrap," I mumble.

* * *

"What else can you not remember?" Ratchet asks Prowl, his tone growing soft and comforting.

"My creators, I know the concept, even their life work. But," Prowl hesitates, "when I try and conjure an image, or a name, it just grows blurry."

Ratchet's face hardens, scanning Prowl again, "What else? What can you tell me about your personal life?"

"I was an Enforcer in Praxus. I dealt with planning busts mainly for underground activity," Prowl says, "I can't remember where I lived – or anything else."

An idea forms in my head, and I shudder involuntarily. No mech could have done that to themselves, then again, Prowl may be the only mech that would consider it. "Ratch, I think I know what happened."

Ratchet looks at me, not having noticed my presence earlier, "Jazz! This is a confidential medical evaluation!"

"I know, I know, but I think I've figured out what happened," I tell him.

"Oh, then by all means, do tell," Ratchet laces sarcasm into his response.

"Prowl was interrogated on the ship. If his battle computer believed that his emotions were at risk to spill any information, it would have pulled his processor into stasis. There, he could delete every personal or emotional memory, keeping Prowl's sensitive information safe from interrogation." I explain.

Ratchet turns back to his patient, "Does this sound like something you would do, Prowl?"

Prowl looks up, features smooth as always, "Yes, there is a 93% that occurred."

Ratchet seems to sputter at that, grabbing a wrench that was resting on a table. Two clangs echo through the med bay, "You dumbaft! Who in Primus' name would do something that utterly stupid?" A third clang follows the first two.

I finally raise my helm to look over at Prowl, almost wincing at the dents left in his helm and the one on his shoulder.

"I should rip that battle computer right out of your processor," Ratchet threatens.

Prowl stiffens, his wings pulling up and back sharply.

Suddenly, Smokescreen rushes into the med bay. I knew he had been listening in but didn't care to point it out to anyone. "Prowl, do you remember me?" He asks, voice sounding frantic and filled with static.

"Yes, you had a gambling problem that led you to be involved with many criminals and illegal credits," Prowl says, although his optics darken as if trying to recall something more.

Smokescreen's wings droop drastically. I was close enough to his EM field that I could sense the waves of hurt coming off his frame. "You – you don't remember me," He whispers. The blue and gold Praxian transforms to his alt-mode before speeding out of the base.

"Anyone care to explain what the frag just happened?" Ratchet asks.

* * *

**SALSA! (and chips) cause why not? Hmmm, maybe I'll put salsa in here somewhere next time :) Anyways, REVIEW! luv you guys BTW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm sooooooo sorry for taking forever but my social life decided being anti-social and spending every minute I could on a computer was a bad idea. (stupid, right?) Also, I know this is a little short but I am trying to get a second chappie out today because putting it all into one seemed a little confusing. **

**Also, if anyone wants to PM me a good life story about Vortex/Combaticon history it would be much appreciated because I know the essentials about them but am not the best when it comes down to it (and boy do I love developing characters!)**

**Anyways, enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Nemesis – The Command Center**

"Sir, docking request from Barricade's ship," the Vehicon working one of the many computers speaks up.

"Granted," Megatron answers. "Starscream, Soundwave, accompany me to greet the new arrival." The Warlord turns to leave the Command Center.

"Yes, my liege," Starscream replies for the two of them, seeing as how Soundwave would hardly use his own voice box even when Megatron ordered it.

As the three are about to enter the docking hangar where the ship now waited with its passengers, Megatron stops. "Starscream, if you so much as utter the wrong word from here on out I will see to those wings as an ornament," He growls over his shoulder, not bothering to turn completely.

"O-of course, Lord Megatron," Starscream cowers, wings lowered in submission.

The three finally enter the hangar, observing the ship resting in the center. "Lord Megatron," an average-sized mech approaches from behind the ship and bows.

"Ah, Barricade, welcome aboard the Nemesis," Megatron replies.

"It's good to be back, sir. I've brought an extra mech with me, the last of his gestalt, Vortex," Barricade announces, gesturing to the interior of the ship.

Megatron raises an eyebrow in curiosity, all while Starscream tries to hide his disdain. The Combaticon forces were plain brutes, each one built to kill or, at the very least, mangle a frame into a pile of scrap with a spark. And frankly, the former SIC wasn't too interested in meeting one of them. After failing twice in recruiting brutes for the Decepticons – first Skyquake, then the Terrorcons – Starscream was over the idea of raw strength.

"Left ion generator's busted, Barricade, not gettin anywhere else in this piece of scrap," A large mech exits the ship with coolant covering his servos, chuckling quietly to himself like he just told an inside joke. He had blades folded behind his back – barely visible from the front – that, although folded down, still looked threatening. His paint job revealed little, his frame black with silver, purple, and gold accents. Along with the visor and mask encasing his faceplates, the mech gave out a mysterious aura.

"Vortex, where is the rest of your gestalt?" Megatron questions. He knew _what _they were: a pile of dead metal. But, where - and exactly, how - they got there was a mystery Megatron wanted answers to.

Vortex stiffens, his blades fanning out from behind his back. "A little scrapper – a seeker at that – got the upper hand. Next thing I know, there's no more Combaticons, and I'm interrogating little Autobrats for ol' Barri here," he growls out.

Starscream takes a step back, trying to keep as much distance between him and Megatron as possible. After the fall of Vos and Praxus, _every_ seeker had aligned themselves to the Decepticon cause – per the Winglord's command – no seeker should have attacked the Combaticons. Furthermore, no one seeker should have been able to extinguish one of the most ruthless forces in the Decepticon army.

Megatron nods, thinking the same as Starscream, "Very well, Vortex. Soundwave has assigned you quarters. You are not to leave this ship unless I command you to, do I make myself clear?"

Vortex nods, walking around us to enter the interior of the ship. Barricade still is standing at attention, fully focusing on Megatron even though he was being ignored. _Oh, Primus, _Starscream thinks, _it's Dreadwing all over again._

* * *

**1300 – Autobot Patrol **

"No Decepticon movements detected, although I'm picking up a faint energon trail, sir," Prowl reports.

"For now, let's follow the trail. If we are to run into any Decepticons, it would be at that mine," Ultra Magnus orders. Both vehicles pull of the road and travel into the rugged terrain of a forest. The bots were in Montana – a state seeming to flourish with energon – scouting for energon and Decepticons.

"This forest is too dense to navigate in vehicular form, I suggest we revert to our bi-pedal forms to continue our scouting," Prowl says, stopping.

"Agreed," Ultra Magnus replies, transforming immediately. Prowl soon follows, keeping his wings tucked close to his body to avoid running the delicate appendages into trees."Would you care to explain Smokescreen's reaction from yesterday?" the Magnus asks.

"I've already told as much as I know. There is a emotional connection linking Smokescreen and I, during my interrogation it must have been deleted as well. That would leave me with only Enforcer records of Smokescreen, which would elicit an emotional reaction from him," Prowl explains, his wording the exact same as last time.

"I understand, sol – Prowl," Ultra Magnus corrects himself. "But you have a tactician's battle computer, surely you've drawn up statistics as to what that emotional connection may be." The field commander's features soften, trying to seem welcoming to the smaller Praxian.

"24% chance he was a previous lover, although with no bond Smokescreen's emotional reaction should not have been so high. 17% chance he was a close friend from Praxus, but his reaction should still not have been as high," Prowl starts.

Then, it hits him, something that his battle computer had been screaming the entire time, but he had always pushed it to the back of his processer, "59% chance he is my brother."

* * *

**Did I mention that every time you don't review Megatron kills Optimus in a series? (Seriously though, review even if you just want to hate on me. OR even if you love when Meggie does that.)**

**And I will be adding bits of the Hasbro story line, but it will be more to develop characters and a sense of time in the story. And to clarify, the story behind the Combaticons' demise is part of MY story line (not a legit thing that happened) and is actually a hint to the sequel *squeals with excitement even though sequel is going to take ages to get to because I have to finish this story first* **


End file.
